


Photography

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour is the newest model for famous fashion photographer, Dennis Creevey. What happens, however, when he asks her to model something a little more risqué than what she usually wears…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Photography  
> Rating T  
> Summary Gabrielle Delacour is the newest model for famous fashion photographer, Dennis Creevey. What happens, however, when he asks her to model something a little more risqué than what she usually wears…  
> Pairings Dennis/Gabrielle  
> Warnings Contains mentions of scenes of a sexual nature

**Creevey Photography, Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England **

** 11th December 2000 **

‘ _Mon Dieu! Je dois porter ça!’_ Gabrielle Delacour thought. ‘ _My gosh! He wants me to wear that!’_

Gabrielle was the chief model for Creevey Photography, a business which provides fashion photographs to publications such as the British Witch Weekly, the French _Vêtements mensuel_ , The New York Ghost and the Chinese  女巫周刊  (Nǚwū zhōukān). Holding the thong and bra set that was new to the Wizarding World, having been designed by PG Clothing, a partnership between Harry Potter and his father-in-law Cyrus Greengrass earlier that month.

Storming into the office of her boyfriend, Dennis Creevey, the owner of Creevey Photography, she was angry with him.

“Dennis! Comment osez-vous me faire porter ceci pour vos photographies! Je pensais que vous alliez obtenir l'un des autres de le porter comme je le veux seulement pour la chambre à coucher, avec vous!” she shouted as she chucked the clothes on his desk. “Dennis! How dare you make me wear this for your photographs! I thought you were going to get one of the others to wear it as I only want it for the bedroom, with you!”

“Gabrielle, mon amour. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que vous êtes le meilleur regard de nos modèles et...eh bien...Je pense que vous êtes le meilleur en cela! Même Juliette est mauvaise comparée à vous.” Dennis said, remembering the All-Purpose Translation Potion was in effect from when he was on the Floo to a Japanese newspaper to negotiate using his models for their publication. “Gabrielle, my love. I am sorry, it’s just that you are the best looking of our models and...well...I think you are the best in that! Even Juliette looks bad compared to you.”

Gabrielle looked at her boyfriend and regretted shouting at him. Knowing instantly how to make it up to him, she remembered the flat upstairs, the flat that he owned, from the studio was empty.

“Dennis, je suis désolé. Que diriez-vous que je vous laisse avoir un peu de temps seul avec moi, sans les charmes silencieux!” Gabrielle said, leaving little to Dennis’s imagination as she hinted by removing her top.

Dennis couldn’t get out of the room quick enough, leaving his photography equipment behind!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment. Please note that all guest reviews are moderated on all of the sites I post this to.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 167  
> Publish Date 11/12/2016


End file.
